Vision's are NOT gifts
by NewEyes
Summary: Alice's Story...with a little twist
1. Chapter 1

Visions are NOT gifts

Alice's Story

Prologue:

_step…step…step…run…run…RUN!_

"Hurry Jasper!"

_run…run…run…STOP_

Jasper's hand fell from my grasp as I froze in my tracks. My vision flickered until everything went black.

_A picture flashed. A picture of a man and a woman…with them was a boy that looked about my age-in human years that is…he was standing next to a girl with long blonde hair, she's holding hands with a very muscular boy with a boyish grin. Their skin was pale, but their eyes were yellow. Strange. They were not like me and Jasper. Their features were a little vague since I was not familiar with them. But me and Jasper came out perfectly. We were standing with them. Our irises were the same golden yellow. I was holding hands with a girl with long brown hair; her other hand was extended towards the boy whose hair had a bronze quality to it. We were all smiling. _

_Another picture flashed. A sign that read "Forks High School" _

"Alice! Alice!" My vision flickered away, leaving me with the staggering image of Jasper's face. His eyes held so much concern and worry. I blinked a couple times before I tried to speak.

"I…I'm fine. We have to get to Forks." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Whatever is in Forks is waiting for us. Maybe _they_ can explain my vision…and those bizarre eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: **

Forks is a small town. There were trees and vegetation everywhere. The air was polluted with the scent of something so delicious and warm. The scent lured me and awakened my hunger as my throat burned. The scent was blood. Warm human blood. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. I didn't have to glance at Jasper to know he was just as hungry as I was. He didn't have to look at me to know I was starving. I tensed at the flashes of pictures that ran through my mind.

_Jasper terrorizing humans. Jasper traps one. The human's face is so frightened, its eyes were wide and he was shaking. _

I shuddered the stream of images away. Normally I would find it sweet that Jasper would secure me a meal like the overprotective fool he was-but this didn't feel right. Ever since I've seen those yellow eyes. Killing innocent humans just didn't seem worth it.

I grabbed Jasper's arm as I felt his muscles tense. He looked at me raising his eyebrow. He sensed my patience.

"Wait. There's another way." I watched his eyes roam over the humans all around us. He was lost in the scent of their blood. The sensation; the hunger; the burning. I gritted my teeth, gripping Jasper's arm tighter when I sensed resistance.

_A clinic. There is a sign in the window reading "Blood Drive." _

I smiled and tugged Jasper across the street. I heard his low whisper whereas the humans were completely oblivious.

"What are you doing?" What was I doing? We had no problem killing humans until now. It's been all we've known.

"The humans are innocent. We should leave them alone." The minute the words left my lips the streams of images of Jasper killing in my mind vanished. I kissed Jasper's cheek as we entered the clinic.

There was a plump lady in a white nurse's outfit sitting behind the desk starring at a HoHo. She was contemplating if she should eat it. She was unsuccessfully trying to keep up with her diet, judging from the list of low calorie food items laying next to her HoHo.

_The lady with a chocolate covered mouth sitting at a desk with nothing but a wrapper where the HoHo use to be._

I smiled, almost laughing to myself as I snuck a peek at Jasper. His expression was complete disgust. The lady finally realized she had company and looked up.

"Oh hello. May I help you?" I gently dug my nails into Jasper's arm. He was twitching. He needed blood.

"Yes, may you tell us where the blood is being held?" The moment the nurse looked me straight in the face she froze. It was as if she was stunned stiff. Jasper was growing impatient. I gently knocked on the desk, careful about my strength.

"Hello?" The nurse seemed to snap out of it as she shook her head and stammered.

"Uh…Third room on the left. But the blood is for sick patients who may not get blood in time." I looked at Jasper. He had purple bruises under his eyes, and looked dreadfully thirsty. I could only imagine how I looked.

_Jasper's teeth sunk deep into the nurse's soft and warm neck. Blood dripping from his lips._

I refused to wince and dug my nails deeper into Jasper's arm.

"SShhh." I whispered to him. I turned to the nurse. "We are sick patients."

She was stunned again. I rolled my eyes with annoyance and towed Jasper behind me as we walked into a room filled with shelves of bags of blood. I sighed in relief and snagged a few before walking Jasper out.

"Not here."

He was getting dangerously hungry. My throat burned with thirst, causing me to wince slightly. Jasper's head snapped in my direction. He was worried about me. I read his eyes and shook my head.

"No humans. We're almost there."

There were woods nearby with tall trees that seemed to skim the sky with their highest branch. I assumed it was cold though I hardly noticed. The humans wore thick coats and hats, hugging themselves until they were in the safety and warmth of their car.

Once we were engulfed by the trees and thick underbrush Jasper took my hand and we began to run. Everything around us was reduced to colorful blurs. I loved how the wind instantly wrapped around me, caressing me like soft feathers. We ran until we were sure there were no humans. I smiled at Jasper and handed him a bag of blood. He split it open and took a whiff. His eyes met mine again. I sighed.

"It would be better if we could heat these up." No sooner than I had spoken than a flash ran right past us. I immediately stiffened- senses ready as jasper hissed, crouching protectively in front of me.

_Jasper lunging at a boy with bronze hair_

A boy with bronze hair? I looked at Jasper and realized his eyes were watching something move along the trees around us. His muscles tightened as he readied himself to lunge. He was watching the creature that had gone by us, creating an unnatural wind. The creature was the boy. Jasper hissed.

"No. Wait!" Jasper looked at me questioningly, but froze in his place. My gaze drifted to the boy himself standing in front of us.


End file.
